Princely Greed
by ricochet941
Summary: Swallowing greed is not always easy. Written for the Livejournal Community, FMA Exchange. Contains spoilers for later half of manga.


**This piece was written for the September/October session Livejournal Community FMAExchange, which encourages writers to think outside their OTP's and normal genres&plots. It is currently being judged.**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE LATER PART OF THE MANGA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Princely Greed**

It was a strange feeling, to share your body with a parasite such as Greed. Ling, Prince of Xing, though not in exact control his flesh and bones, still considered the body his, and Greed, nothing more than an unwanted intruder. Ling's plan had not gone exactly as desired when he took the Homonculus into his soul's vessel. He had thought himself strong enough to overcome Greed. Instead, Greed had pushed him out of control, though not out of existence.

He at once understood how Alphonse felt, to thrive through one's bodiless soul, as he watched through the eyes that were once his, now Greed's, and spoke through the mouth that now spewed Greed's nonsense.

"Well, that's not very nice."

There was also the downfall of having your personal thoughts heard constantly by another person. Ling had learned quickly that even with Greed's nonchalant demeanor, he was still very carefully watching the prince within his stolen body. Greed expected, and waited for the moment Ling would try to take his body back. Each of Ling's early attempts had been shot down in seconds.

"Shut up, you homunculus scum. You will be punished for this; the body of a prince of Xing is sacred," Ling spoke into the perpetual darkness.

He wasn't sure exactly where he was. It sometimes felt to Ling that the two souls were side-by-side in inhabiting the body, others it felt as if he were pushed back into the farthest reaches of his own mind. It was all in complete darkness, and Ling felt himself begrudging Greed every day that the usurper enjoyed the rays of the sun.

"Sorry, kid. I like this body too much to give it up. A Prince of Xing? C'mon! I'd be a fool to let it go. Why do you think my name is Greed? How could I ever turn down exotic women, riches beyond all measure, and the honorable greed of royalty?"

Ling laughed, wishing he could come face to face with his adversary. "Its not all the lap of luxury. I'm only twelfth in line to throne. That means twelve very healthy, and young princes and princesses come before me." If he had eyes, Ling would have rolled them. "Twelfth in line means while you may have decent living conditions, you are not the cream of the crop, and every year you don't ascend the throne, the poorer for it you are."

Even with out a face to compare, Ling felt Greed stiffen and the pleasure of riches die down slightly.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Prince of Xing. I've been honest with you from the start."

Laughable to imagine a homunculus with morals, but Ling had to concede that Greed had been honest with him, and Ling had taken him into his body under Greed's honest terms. Of course, Ling had not been honest when he had made the agreement.

"Are you truly not that rich?" Greed asked.

"No," Ling answered. "The only rich heirs are those who are closest to throne. The rest of us are just a little more than decent. I shudder to think of the bottom of the heap, who hardly have any power or riches."

"No power?" Greed suddenly sounded unsure.

Ling paused. _Was Greed suddenly doubting his decision?_ "No. Very little or no power. No influence."

Greed went silent, and Ling took a moment to take in what had just passed between them. Greed had faltered at the lack of gain suddenly sprung out into the open. He had inhabited Ling's body with the thought of honor and glory as a Prince of Xing, and was now wondering if it had been worth it.

"No matter. You were looking for the secret of immortality, correct? Well, now you…or I should say 'I' have it. I shall return to Xing, and take the throne. That was your plan, wasn't it?" Greed countered.

Without thinking, Ling blurted out. "Yes. That's exactly my plan."

It wasn't of course, but Greed could hardly know that. Ling could suddenly see the light at the end of the tunnel. Greed was the homunculus' true nature and his namesake. He would not go through with a plan if he could not see what he gained from it.

Despite the lack of a face, Ling felt himself smile. He had found Greed's weakness. Greed was Greed's weakness. Himself, his name, his nature would be his downfall. All Ling had to do now, was wait. Ling, Prince of Xing, would see the light of day again, through eyes that were entirely his own.


End file.
